Audrey
by tina k
Summary: I write in the style of Mills & Boon Blaze books (or at least I like to think I do!) This is my first fic so please review! Oh yeah- and DISCLAIMER- I dont own anything to do with mills and boon or their affiliated companies.
1. Default Chapter

A loud, vicious beeping sound woke her with a start. "Audrey, darling, this is your wakeup call. We must be at Vivienne's by 6:30. You've got that shoot for your new-look portfolio and then you've go to get your stuff together for the 9:30pm to Milan fromJ.F.K?) O.K? See you sweetie!"

Audrey Prescott shuddered, partly from her Saturday morning hangover and partly from hearing Susan's nails-on-chalkboard voice at 5:30 in the morning. She rolled over to the other side of the bed... empty, again. Jeff must left almost as soon as she'd fallen asleep. A frown crossed her delicate face; Why didn't they ever stay the night?.

She swung her slender frame slowly out of bed and slunk across the bedroom of her tiny Park Ave apartment and into the ensuite. Resting her elbows on the edge of the basin, she stared into the fantail-shaped mirror at herself.

Her long blonde hair fell in shining sheets, past her shoulders and out of sight. Her face was delicately shaped with a rosebud mouth, slight nose, high cheekbones, and large brown eyes. No, brown wasn't quite the word- they were sparkling and bright, golden like the eyes of a majestic eagle. And her pale, arched eyebrows framed them so perfectly. Audrey sighed, and smiled slowly to herself. Yep, she was still a babe at 29, Her body didn't let her down either.After a quick shower and skin prep, she dressed in her favourite Gucci jeans, Jimmy Choo boots and Marcs sweater. She swept her waist-length hair into a ponytail, picked up her bowling bag and headed downstairs to meet her minder.Susan was standing chatting with a porter in the lobby by the time Audrey got there. She turned around smartly, however, and greeted Audrey with the customary acid-fake smile she reserved for Vivienne's Management's top supermodels. "Ready to go then?". Audrey smiled back, a saccharine-sweet grin. "Always".Truth be told, she was never ready to go. Much as she loved the parties, the free designer gear and the open male adoration, she loathed the jet-setting lifestyle. As she hopped into her waiting car, she thought with regret how much she'd miss her only true friends; Nadine and Portia. They had been with her forever and stuck by her through media slander, boy trouble... any hard times, come to think of it. When the sleek black Lotus Elise pulled up on the corner of forty-third and ninth, in front of Vivienne's Model Management, she thought bitterly of the lack of integrity to be found in any of her other 'friends' in the fashion world.Fernando was a perfect example of this, shrieking like a teenage girl at the sight of Audrey walking in to Vivienne's. "Oh, my precious, it has been so long!," he squealed in his heavy French accent. Actually, it hadn't been; he'd seen her last Wednesday at the Fashion Industry Awards, but that didn't stop him swooping down on her and air-kissing her on both cheeks.Now, in this society, most gays were a girl's best friend. Fernando was toxic, and his nasty side showed through as he walked her down the corridor to the in-house studio while Susan checked her in at reception. "O.K. Now never mind about this, it's a minor detail, and I will still be styling you darling, but there is a new boy on the block. Some silly twit, straight out of photography school, has the job working with you today. No pedigree whatsoever. He is a common Irish, he cannot have the skill, I don't know how he can be hired. Tsk, tsk, tsk..." and he muttered to himself all the way along the corridor, an ugly snide look on his face, but Audrey had tuned out long ago.Susan caught up just as they reached the tall white double doors of the studio. She caught her breath, nodded at Fernando and Audrey, and pushed the doors open. It was all action from there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Another thing Audrey hated about this line of work was immediately brought to mind as she was ushered through to some coat-racks and a small army of dressers. There was all this acting like she was an Untouchable when she was out and about in the public eye, yet on the job it seemed like she was a show pony with no dignity, to be poked and prodded and remodelled with the times. That's it, no dignity, thought Audrey as her poor sweater was ripped off her by an over hasty dresser, who then helped her out of her jeans so she stood wearing nothing but a t-shirt bra and a white thong. Always the same, she thought, as Fernando and the head dresser had WW3 over some styling matter, and she stood there half naked and shivering from the breeze of the wind machine. She looked around the room; it was sectioned off by some curtains in front of which stood a narrow, full-length mirror and a table with a makeup artists' kit on it sectioned it off.

Boring, boring, boring. Until something caught her eye... Peering through the black curtains at her was the bluest eye she'd ever seen; wide, and deep. Its beauty entranced her and she felt herself blush at the way it stared at her.

That eye belonged to Donovan O'Reilly, and it widened even more as he tried to take in as much of her as he could. As a talented new photographer just starting out he'd done some investigation on Audrey, seen her portfolio and all, but he'd never imagined she could be this good looking in real life. Her face was goddess like, her hair rippled in the breeze. Her narrow, fragile frame shivered yet she stood tall and proud, all 5ft10 of her. Audrey had shapely, elegant limbs, dainty hands and feet, a sculpted bottom, washboard stomach and oh! Those breasts straining under their white cotton cups, nipples hardened to the cold. He was mesmerised... until...

"INTRUDER! Look, Fernando! Security! SECURITY!". Susan, on her usual snooping rounds, had caught young Donovan spying on her charge. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into full view. He was so shocked he staggered along with her, bending his head down to her hand so as to avoid injury. "I caught this little boy peeking at Audrey! What do we do with him? Hmm?! HMMMMMMM?!".

"No no Susan, this is the photographer, though I can see how you can make the mistake," said Fernando, sneering at Donovan. Susan looked so surprised and scandalised, Audrey couldn't help giggling. "Well I never... of all the... I can't believe this... hmmph!". She let go of Donovan and left the studio in a huff.

"Audrey, this here is Mr O'Reilly. He has just graduated from the N.I. Fine Arts Academy. Very young, very... amateur at twenty one. Ats ats ats..."- and once again Audrey tuned out of Fernando's senseless ramble, but this time it was to watch Donovan.

He stood at least 6ft2; tall, and toned. His hair stood up in a spiky mess and was dyed a bizarre blue-black, which complemented his gorgeous eyes. He wore a sexy, sleepy, come-to-bed expression on his face, amplified by his sensual mouth with its curving lower lip through which he wore a lip ring. He had a lot of piercings- Audrey counted three in one ear, two in the other, his lip ring, and a tiny bar through the end of one lazy brow... she wondered if he had any others she couldn't see just now...

"If you please," he spoke up, and Audrey was instantly turned on by his deep sensual voice with that cute accent, "I've set up my tripod, I'll just wait around the front for Miss Prescott and yourself, sir. And I'll thank you not to call me amateur!" With that, he turned and walked away, and Audrey copped a full view of his gorgeous butt and chiselled torso winding away from her.

"Ahem!" the head dresser interrupted. "I think this dress will be great for the new image we're trying to promote for you Audrey, here-"and she helped Audrey into a classic black halterneck dress, "-we'll get these shoes on you too and then you can head over there with Fernando and have your hair and makeup done, O.K?". "Mmm," replied Audrey, still in a dream state. She stepped slowly over to the makeup chair and let the artists take over.

He certainly wasn't her normal type, she thought, as she had her hair teased by the hairdresser. Then what was so sexy? Normally she found herself attracted to the rich all-American playboy with all the cash and all the smooth moves. Maybe it was this boy's attitude. So different from her other men... Maybe it was the accent, or the way he moved, or the needy look in his deep blue eyes that told her so much, told her that he wanted her and wanted her now...

Suddenly it was time to go. Fernando called out to Donovan, and began explaining the 'ideal' composition of the shots to him. He frowned in concentration and looked back and forth from Audrey to Fernando as she stood in the centre of the white stage, waiting for direction, waiting for Donovan.

But Donovan stalled, hushed Fernando, and moved quietly over to a stereo in the corner of the stark white room. Slowly he removed a C.D case from his jacket pocket and put on a smooth, sultry jazz record. "Today, I don't direct you with words, Miss Prescott. I want you to move to the music. The style can't come from this man," he indicated Fernando with a nod, "it has to come from your soul".


	3. Chapter 3

The airport was bustling with people, yet a chilly breeze found Audrey Prescott and Susan West as they left the first class check-in queue. Susan walked a step ahead of Audrey, all the way to the executive gold lounge. She was obviously still in a nasty mood, and Audrey smiled to herself. She knew just why, and for once, the power games didn't bother her.

From the day Susan had started as her 'minder', she'd been obsessed with advancing Audrey's career- and public life, and social life, and love life- Audrey guessed she saw Donovan as a potential step backwards in the love department.

Audrey and Donovan sure had something going on that morning, it had been plain for all to see. It was almost like they could see each other, that the barrier of the large black camera wasn't there. She stared deep into the lens, face always towards the camera. She moved and swung to the music as though she were dancing with him. He watched her non-stop, never forcefully directing or criticising- yet he had loved the influence he had on this beautiful woman. There was an unexpressed attraction that only grew over the time they worked together, and it made everyone around them restless too. What everyone else hadn't seen was their stolen embrace at their farewell that had left them with so many questions unanswered. How, Audrey thought, dare he have approached and kissed her so fervently, expressing such bittersweet desire, without so much as a "Thankyou for working with me, Miss Prescott, it was an honour".

Needless to say, Donovan was shooting himself just thinking of his uncharacteristic presumptuousness. As he moved through to the economy class waiting area, he wondered what had come over him. What had made him give into this sudden onset of desire as if things were so simple that if any two people in the world were attracted to each other, they were free to express it? No, it couldn't happen- she was a supermodel, he was a Dublin street rat, risen from the slums to work with her by pure coincidence.

At that very moment, as they thought with regret how the morning had been and gone, Audrey chanced to look down through the glass of the lofty executive lounge. When she saw Donovan crossing the floor to the gate from which her own flight to Milan was soon to be boarded, she let her heart lift with hope and promise- before Susan brought her back to earth with a loud slurp on her martini. "So, what happened with you and that Jeffrey Walters? The Portco C.E.O.?". Audrey sighed, and frowned with exasperation. Susan picked up on it. "That other boy... that silly young punk... now you can just forget him, O.K? For god's sake, Audrey, you're a grown woman... you'll be thirty soon. It's time for you to settle down with a well-earning New Yorker, someone like Fred Kendridge. Maybe your career will go on, but these... these shenanigans certainly will not!" And nothing more was said between them until they had boarded the plane and taken off for the great city of Milano.


	4. Chapter 4

"What'll it be, darling, another Cosmopolitan?" slurred Susan as she lay sprawled in the seat it front of Audrey, who snorted with disgust. It didn't seem to matter to Susan that she hadn't been taking advantage of the first-class service all evening. She did, however, oblige and stop a hostess to order another two drinks for Mrs West.

She hated being embarrassed by her minder in front of other passengers. This wasn't the first time it had happened, and this flight was virtually empty but there were still another few celebrities heading over to Milan ready for the start of the ready-to-wear parades that opened Fashion Week.

The plane soared through the darkness with a contented rumbling and Audrey closed her eyes to nap, only to be woken a short time later by a loud snarl as Susan began to snore in her deep, drunken sleep. Audrey abhorred such people, who would tell her what to do (be it their job or not), tell her what to wear, how to act, and who she could be with. As a public person, they were always around her... except for times like this, brief reprieves when Susan would be in a stoned or drunken stupor. She wondered how to make the most of her 'me'-time- and it occurred to her to call over an air hostess and make a special, celebrity first-class passenger request.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I have a friend in Economy class on this flight, may he be brought into this empty seat here for a moment so as I can speak with him? The name is O'Reilly... a Mr Donovan O'Reilly". She fluttered her lashes at the hostess, who smiled back blankly, with a murmured, "Sure...", and went off to consult her team leader.

Audrey watched them through the gap in the first class-business class curtains. They argued intensely, the hostess quite obviously bitter about helping Audrey. A lot of other women were bitter and resentful in that way; it took only a flirty gaze at the captain for him to blush back at her and order the hostess to fetch Mr O'Reilly.

She turned back in her seat and waited. It wasn't even certain that Donovan was on this flight. There had been a few in close succession that were going to cities all over the globe. But Audrey knew that just to see this mysterious man once again, perhaps even to talk to him, could be a chance to rid herself of the incessant feelings of raw sexual excitement and passion she experienced at the very thought of his beautiful, exciting self.

Her dream was interrupted by a smooth whisper so close to her ear she could feel the gentle warmth on it. "Miss Prescott. Miss..."

"Call me Audrey. Come on, take a seat".

"Er... what is it I can do for you then, Audrey?"

"Oh, don't be so formal..." she said, looking into his face, and lost her words as she looked once again upon his beautiful form. She blushed. "I was just... just a little cold and lonely. Susan here's not much company just now." She indicated Susan with a nod. Donovan laughed; his laugh was clear, ringing and innocent, nothing like the forced guffaws of the high-society men in New York that she had always been around. She found it exciting. Hot, it was definitely hot.

"Miss! Miss-"called Donovan to the very same hostess who had brought him down from the back of Economy. "This lass is a mite chilly. Could you get her a blanket please?" A huge, warm blanket was fetched promptly, and Donovan spread it gently across the two of them, tucking it into the far edges of both chairs, creating a wide warm tent over the both of them, only their heads and shoulders showing above it. They blushed in unison at the intimacy it entailed, and an uncomfortable silence followed...

"Audrey, I'm sorry, I must apologise for my behaviour this morning. That was really rude. A man shouldn't ever disrespect a lady like that and I'm awful sorry to have offended you so."

"That's O.K, there's no excuse for the way I left so fast... woman I might be, but it's not 'lady' like to leave that way without an explanation". Donovan frowned and turned to face forwards in his chair again, and Audrey melted once more at the cute look of concentration on his face. He thought to himself with disappointment, that surely it was Susan who had called her away? Perhaps it was true what all his friends back home had told him; that all New York women, especially the beautiful ones, would be users- get a quick bit of action, then spit you back in the gutter where you belonged. "Donovan... d... what is it?" Audrey stammered. He turned back to her again. "I'm so confused. You... when you... you kissed me like that... and now, you're excusing the way you left me bare like that. It was rude of me, but then we had something there and you just left. You're so... cold".

Audrey felt her gentle heart quiver with hurt. How could he be like this? He had seemed so different, she had almost assumed he could never hurt her the way she had been hurt by men so many times in the past. Well, screw that, she thought indignantly. She knew they had some sort of chemistry, even if it wasn't to be a long-term thing. Dammit, she'd show him once again how a 'cold' woman could work with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, not even turning her head to watch him stare ahead, she reached her hand out to rest ever so lightly on his knee. His look changed from moody concern to wide-eyed surprise, but he quickly recognised her game and relaxed his face again, determined not to show the effect she was having on him.

Carefully, slowly she stroked her palm over the textured surface of his cords, back and forth across his leg and ever further from his knee until she came to trace the line from the outside of his hip and gently, in long strokes, across to the fly of his pants. Holding the metal zip pull ever so lightly, she dragged it down to reveal, to her surprise and delight, that he was going commando. She smiled to herself, still staring ahead, her fingertips touching nothing but the metal zipper. She had had a feeling he was just that kinda guy.

Meanwhile, Donovan was reddening. What was she playing at? Proving she could get _him_ hot? Sure- and it was working- but it didn't prove she didn't have a cold, cold heart. He struggled on to keep his self control.

His determination folded in a second as she gripped around the base of his manhood with her thumb and forefinger. Slowly but surely she stroked her way up so her entire hand was tightly in contact with him. There she let it rest while he grew- and grew, and grew, and grew... God, he was huge. The essence of his masculinity was big, thick and hard in her tiny, soft hand- and she loved it. When he was ready, she began to move- teasingly slow, twisting her wrist as she moved towards the tip of-

"Good God, Prince Albert!" she exclaimed. He breathed out, and finally relaxed. A grin crossed his face. A woman who could identify his most intimate of body decorations by its street name couldn't possibly be the snobby whore of sheltered upbringing he had assumed her to be.

Audrey recovered after a while. Sensing that the ice had finally been broken between them, she went on to work her magic. She cupped her hand, moving over the very tip of him and sliding down again in a long, sensual twist. He shuddered, and she repeated her actions, speeding up until he couldn't help but to gently buck back and forth in his chair, causing his loose trousers to fall from around him.

Just as she reached the top again, a hostess passed them again and stopped by Donovan's chair. Frowning at his 'distress', she asked him, "Are you quite comfortable, sir?".

"YeeEssss..ss..." he replied, as under the blanket Audrey paused to encircle, with a feather light touch, the most sensitive of sensitive parts of his being.

"Can I get you a refreshment?... Anything for your lady friend?"

"That's quite alright. Thanks!" smiled Audrey, deceptively innocently, for at that very moment she had felt Donovan's dam of desire break and spill its hot contents onto the back of her hand. The hostess moved slowly away, a puzzled look on her face.

After a few seconds, Audrey withdrew her hand, and left Donovan to shake with the memory of pure ecstasy. She had a feeling the rest of the flight mightn't be such a bore after all, and who knows what could happen in Milan...


End file.
